Muet
by Novocain
Summary: [When her mum finally managed to kill herself during one of her crazy, brilliant experiments, Luna did not say, “I expected it.” Neither did she make any allusions to fantastical creatures.] Written in 10Truthy format. Ten things Luna never said.


_Ten things Luna never said._

**Muet**

**i**.

When her mum finally managed to kill herself during one of her crazy, brilliant experiments, Luna did not say, "I expected it." Neither did she make any allusions to fantastical creatures.

**ii**.

Luna saw the thestrals as soon as she disembarked the Hogwarts Express in her second year. She did not say, "Oh. Patil, a thestral is about to eat your hair tie." What she did say was, "Oh. Pretty. Skeletal horses."

She knew no one would believe her, anyways. Perversely, that almost made her want to say something. That perverse impulse was what usually had her informing her dull, blind schoolmates of their, well, blindness.

**iii**.

She saw things. Not just animals - _things_. Fairies and invisible sprites, and she didn't tell Professor Flitwick about the pretty dwarven lady who always followed him around.

**iv**.

She also didn't tell Harry that Voldemort was going to rise again. Luna figured that he knew and there was no point in her bringing up rotten laundry.

Or something to that effect.

She did tell Harry that the sniggleruffs were out for his socks. She felt that putting him on his sniggleruff guard made up for the lack of other warning.

**v**.

There was an old skeleton in her dorm. The skeleton had been a twelve year old girl. The twelve year old girl had been buried alive.

The twelve year old girl had been buried alive in the stone wall right next to Luna's luxurious, four-poster bed.

Sometimes she heard screams and the thumps of tiny fists against stone.

Luna didn't say anything.

**vi**.

She followed her red string and found it tied to Harry Potter. She followed his red string and found it tied to someone-who-was-not-Luna.

That was all that mattered.

The sad truth was that Luna could give her heart to no other, but Harry could not return it and never would.

Luna didn't say anything. She simply put in her radish earrings and donned her Butterbeer cap necklace - she knew no ones string led to her. She knew that no one would break their heart over her, and - and nothing.

**vii**.

She knew Hermione and Ron would live desperately entwined together no matter what. That's why she found staring at Ron to be so interesting. Even Luna couldn't fathom how he kept managing to bollocks it up so often.

When she stared for too long and Ron's ears got red, he would snap, "What?!" and she would very pointedly let the silence and the cupids speak.

**viii**.

The castle spoke to her, its borrowed voices sliding through her head. Chairs shared memories and forks shared phantom flavors, and every so often a bed or classroom would share a memory of a rendezvous between student lovers.

The sensations - all of them - were altogether overly realistic. She could have done without the... Okay, maybe she did appreciate them, and Hogwarts really was a sweet, cheerful young man, but...

Hogwarts had very interesting ideas and solutions when it came to outer-species relationships.

She was slightly tempted.

She was _very careful_ not to express this aloud.

**ix**.

Luna flinched inside every time she saw the sun. She knew - though she didn't know _how_ she knew - what would happen to it.

She let the horror live on in her absence of words.

**x**.

They called her Loony Luna. That was okay. She wasn't precisely sure that they weren't entirely correct.

They didn't hear all she didn't say, though, and the unspoken was a lot less insane and a lot more horrible than what she did say.

She wouldn't want the entire world to be like her, after all.

When she spoke to Harry after the Department of Mysteries fiasco (though it could have been much worse - trust Luna, but no one ever did because she was cursed like Cassandra and definitely preferred it that way), he sent her a questioning glance, as if to ask, _'Why don't you...?_'

She didn't say anything.

And then he was gone, but he wasn't hers so it didn't matter.

**.:an ending:.**

* * *

A/N: I don't know what this is. Stop looking at me like that. I don't know what's going on with me. I'm sick and spitting out one-shots that make no sense.

First hand at this format - how did I do? Also, the title - meaning, language? One-shot of choice for the first to correctly guess? Little bit of Japanese legend-thingy in there - free one-shot to the person who catches that. 'Snot hard, guys. Simplicity itself.

9/30/07

Listen up, folks. I wrote a companion to this, Taceo. It's a oneshot expounding on iii and vii, as requested by Her Royal Banditness. Really, I managed to tie almost all of them in. I like it - check it out and tell me what you think.

2/27/08

Avsaknad is a Blaise-centric piece in this universe.


End file.
